


Desires

by franzfan23



Series: Riders and Fifty Things [2]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: 50 Sentences, Fluff, Humor, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzfan23/pseuds/franzfan23
Summary: Fifty things about an underpants loving hobo, his angry bird, a fighting doctor, and his cute cop
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji, Date Akira/Gotou Shintarou
Series: Riders and Fifty Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631995
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 10th anniversary, OOO! Have a fic for being awesome!

**#01 - Motion**

In one swift motion, Ankh grabbed the ice pop from Eiji’s hand.

**#02 - Cool**

“You think I’d look good with a topknot, Goto-chan?” “...Don’t even think about it.”

**#03 - Young**

He still had nightmares about what happened in Africa.

**#04 - Last**

“You’re the first and last person I’ll love, Eiji. Don’t forget that.” 

**#05 - Wrong**

“Since when have I done you wrong, Anko?” “...I can name a few times.” 

**#06 - Gentle**

Ankh was always rough with him, so he was surprised when he cuddled him in bed. 

**#07 - One**

“I do have a desire, Ankh… It’s to be with you.” 

**#08 - Thousand**

“For the thousandth time Eiji, I am not letting you choose what underwear I can wear!”

**#09 - King**

“...What the heck are you wearing, Eiji?” “The theme for the cafe today was Victorian royalty…”

**#10 - Learn**

“Ankh, could you at least learn some manners? I’ve been hearing complaints from the cafe...”

**#11 - Blur**

Everything happened so fast, but one thing was clear: Ankh was gone. 

**#12 - Wait**

Goto tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Date’s flight to finally arrive. 

**#13 - Change**

“How come it takes so long for you to choose one pair of underpants to wear for today?!”

**#14 - Command**

“Eiji, get over here or you can say goodbye to your underwear!”

**#15 - Hold**

“Please let go of me, Date-san…” “No way, Goto-chan. I have been away from you for too long.”

**#16 - Need**

“...You can’t possibly need all these underpants, Eiji.” 

**#17 - Vision**

“Why are you looking at me like that, Date-san?” “Someone drew on your face while you were sleeping, Goto-chan.” “...ANKH!”

**#18 - Attention**

“Stop poking me, Eiji!” “But Ankh, I want a kiss….”

**#19 - Soul**

He didn’t believe he was more than just a lost soul, but Eiji made him believe otherwise. 

**#20 - Picture**

After the final battle, Eiji took to carrying around a picture of Ankh to remind him of his goal. 

**#21 - Fool**

“Why is Eiji crying in a corner?” “The idiot forgot to take his underpants back inside before the storm happened…”

**#22 - Mad**

“...Is it me, or does Ankh look like a rampaging chicken when he’s mad?”

**#23 - Child**

“Ankh, you can’t just take kids’ ice cream!”

**#24 - Now**

“I’ve lost way too much time with you, Eiji. So kiss me!”

**#25 - Shadow**

Sometimes, he felt like he was still living in a shadow of what his father was.

**#26 - Goodbye**

“This isn’t goodbye, Ankh. We will be together again someday.”

**#27 - Hide**

“Why are you hiding under the table, Eiji?” “Hina’s mad at me again…”

**#28 - Fortune**

“I’m really lucky that I met you, Eiji.”

**#29 - Safe**

“I’m glad you’re okay now, Ankh.” Eiji whispered as he wrapped his arms around the Greed. 

**#30 - Ghost**

Even when Ankh was gone, it still felt like a floating hand was watching over him. 

**#31 - Book**

“...I can’t believe you keep a scrapbook of all the underpants you have.” 

**#32 - Eye**

“Watch where you throw your medals, you stupid chicken! You nearly took my eye out!” “I AM NOT A CHICKEN!”

**#33 - Never**

“Don’t scare me like that ever again, Date-san!”

**#34 - Sing**

“...Why is Eiji singing a corny love song?” “I think that vodka I gave him was strong even for him….” 

**#35 - Sudden**

“Date-san, what are you doing here?” “What, I can’t give you surprise visits, Gotou-chan?”

**#36 - Stop**

“Would you be quiet for just one minute Ankh, I need to see if I have enough money for your ice pops!”

**#37 - Time**

“Stop wasting time, Eiji! Where’s my daily ice pop?”

**#38 - Wash**

“I am not going in there, Eiji!” “Come on! Even you need a bath!”

**#39 - Torn**

“Ankh, stop ruining my pantsu!” “Only if you give me back my ice pop privileges!”

**#40 - History**

It took exactly one minute for Ankh to fall asleep to Eiji telling the personal history about all his different underpants. 

**#41 - Power**

Putotyra might be his final form, but he preferred Tajador because it represented his bond with Ankh. 

**#42 - Bother**

“Date-san, stop fighting with Ankh!” “Not until he apologizes for knocking my oden to the floor!”

**#43 - God**

“Kami-sama, if you can hear me, please help bring Ankh home…”

**#44 - Wall**

“...What did you do to Hina now, Ankh?” Eiji asked as he looked at his boyfriend, who was currently slouched over through a newly made hole in the wall.

**#45 - Naked**

“...Please put your pants back on, Hino.” 

**#46 - Drive**

“...I am not letting you drive, Date-san. You had way too much to drink.”

**#47 - Harm**

“OW! Be more careful with my wounds, Date-san!” “Only if you promise to first!” 

**#48 - Precious**

“I’m only going to say this once: you’re very important to me, Date-san.” 

**#49 - Hunger**

“Ankh, we need to talk about your ice pop addiction.” “What about it?” “I just had a look at our bill from the cafe…” 

**#50 - Believe**

“I’ll always have faith in you, Eiji. So don’t give up just yet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Count the medals, one two and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOOs!
> 
> *blares theme song for rest of anniversary*


End file.
